


You Are My Only Embrace

by kodaliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodaliam/pseuds/kodaliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fluffy one shot of uni!zayn and high school!liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Only Embrace

“Hey Lia- holy shit mate, you look drugged!” Liam Payne’s best mate Harry exclaimed, jogging up to him. Liam scowled at him and punched his shoulder, hoping to at least bruise it. Liam had managed to wake up at 5 in the morning to get some last minute studying done but he couldn’t get anything in his head because of how much sleep he lost.

“Calm down mate, what happened? Another all-nighter?” Harry asked, disapprovingly. He was one of those kids who never did any extra-curricular activities and managed to finish his homework by seven every night; he never understood Liam’s zombie-like appearance at school every morning.

“Yeah, Zayn called in the middle so I lost track for an hour,” Liam admitted, sheepishly. Zayn was his boyfriend who was off at college. It was his first year and he was having a much easier time than Liam, who was in Junior Year (which, yeah, was the most difficult year of high school).

He knew his friends supported his relationship with Zayn, but he always feared they thought Zayn was a bad-influence on him (which he sometimes was, admittedly).

“Really? Dude I’m still surprised that boy hasn’t dumped you for some hot college girl,” Harry remarked, guiding them towards their first period class as the bell rung.

“He’s gay,” Liam reminded his friend.

“Some hot college guy then.” Liam frowned, he was actually worried about that. Who was he-- a 16 year old guy--to hold his boyfriend--a very hot 18 year old--from dating someone else. He knew Zayn was faithful and he trusted him entirely but that was still a worry in the back of his head.

Or actually, a worry that wasn’t in the back of his head anymore, thanks to Harry.

“Kidding mate, he loves you. It’s obvious,” Harry patted his head reassuringly, taking a seat next to Liam in their class. Liam flashed him as fake grin and went back to the thoughts gnawing at him.

~

Liam threw his front door open, rushing straight towards his kitchen. He had football practice and it was even more frustrating than usual, but it was finally Friday and Zayn was coming early the next day so he didn’t complain. He wanted to enjoy the entire weekend with Zayn and push his gruesome worries about being replaced away. He went to bed-- finally at a decent time because it was no use staying up late because of homework on a Friday.

~

Sometime in the morning, Liam awoke from a soft series of knocking on his door, but he thought it was just one of his sisters so he went back to sleep, hoping they would give up after a while. However, when he woke up again with chaste kisses being spread over his neck, he knew who it really had been.

“Zayn! You’re early,” Liam groaned, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest, he was too grumpy about being woken up, even if it was by Zayn. Zayn scooped Liam up and cradled him, pressing soft kisses on his head.

“It’s noon babe. I was actually late,” Zayn reminded him. Liam poked his head up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Zayn chuckled, looking down at how adorable the younger boy looked and reached in to kiss his plump lips (screw morning breath). 

“Hmm.. why were you late?” Liam asked after he had brushed his teeth and settled down with Zayn under his comforter. He tangled his feet with Zayn’s, resting his head against his shoulder, and sighed satisfactorily. How could he have thought Zayn, his Zayn, would ever dump him for someone else?

“I was helping a friend out with a project and we lost track of time,” Zayn answered, threading his fingers in Liam’s soft brown hair.

“That early in the morning?”

“It was due today!” Stupid college kids and their irregular deadlines, Liam thought shaking his head. He felt his fears creeping up on him again before he reminded himself that Zayn was allowed to make friends. He hummed in response and went back to enjoying the silent. It wasn’t until that Zayn’s phone beeped that the silence was re-interrupted. Liam scowled at the offender (or just Zayn’s phone).

“Who is it?” he asked as Zayn tapped away a message, a hint of a smile on his face.

“Louis, he’s my roommate.”

“Oh. Roommate,” Liam said pointedly. Zayn looked up with an amused expression and pulled Liam tighter into his side.

“Are you jealous?”

“No," Liam said, but Zayn still wasn't convinced.

“OK, what’s bothering you? Come on, spill, baby,” Zayn insisted, pinching his cheek to express that he really was a baby. Liam pulled back with a frown but Zayn wasn’t having any of it so he pecked his lips as an apology.

“Just- never mind. You wanna go play football with my friends later today? They invited you as well,” Liam pleaded, hoping to change the subject so Zayn would just drop the matter and say yes. Zayn raised his eyebrows questioningly.

“So you’re allowed to have friends but I’m not?” Zayn teased.

“No you are! I just- you know my friends and I don’t really. Ugh it’s like. I don’t know,” Liam groaned, pulling up the covers in shame.

“You don’t really know my friends?” Zayn asked. Liam nodded, which was apparent as the covers bopped up and down.

“Oh, Liam. You are jealous, huh?” Zayn pulled the covers away from Liam, revealing that the younger boy had tears gathered around his eyes. He quickly wiped them off with the pad of his thumbs and slid his fingers down to either side of Liam’s lips and quirked them up into a smile.

“There, better,” he muttered to himself, and then to Liam he said, “I understand, y’know. I would be extremely jealous if the roles were reversed. I mean you’re kinda hot and imagine how you’ll be in two years. I would never want to let you out of my sight to be honest.

“But, Li, I trust you (Liam starts making a defensive noise) yeah, I know you trust me too, I’m not doubting you. All I’m saying is that just because I go to college and don’t see you every day and am in company of some good looking people-“

“How is that gonna help me any?” Liam asked, interrupting.

“Anyways, my point is that you’re special and none of that is gonna change my opinion on you. You’re still so young, the only thing I feel bad about is tying you down.” Liam shook his head and ran his fingers to caress Zayn’s face, feeling the bristles on his unshaved skin.

He slotted their lips together tentatively but Zayn took over and gripped Liam’s waist, wasting no time to slide his tongue in. Liam bit down on Zayn’s lips, letting his own tongue dance around in Zayn’s mouth. Zayn flipped them over and settled comfortably on top of Liam, letting his hands wander underneath his shirt. He let his fingers trace the contours of Liam’s well-defined six-pack, biting back a whine as Liam pulled away for a breather.

“You’re always enough for me, Zayn,” Liam whispered, his tone gruff and overcome with want. As he was about to go in for another kiss, just itching to pull that red sweater off of Zayn (which made him look so hot, but Liam knew he was hotter underneath and that’s all he wanted then) his bedroom door burst open, revealing two of Liam’s friends.

Zayn glared at them, rolling off of Liam but still lying down pressed against his side.

“Bad timing?” his blond friend, Niall, asked.

“At least they weren’t naked this time,” Harry piped up from behind Niall, leaning against Liam’s door.

“Very bad timing,” Zayn growled, ready to pounce on them. Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist tightly in attempt to hold him down. 

“Why are you guys here?” he asked, annoyed. Zayn turned his head and whispered in Liam’s ears, loud enough for the other two to hear, “Liam, your friends suck.”

Niall doubled over in laughter while Harry smirked and gave them a knowing look, “I’m pretty sure it’s you guys who suck. Not us.” Zayn flipped him off and grinned lazily, his anger wearing off. Liam’s friends were all in good fun.

“But we’re here because we wanna hang out. What else? Liam, you can’t hog Zayn all for yourself,” Niall said, walking over to Liam’s bed to give Liam a friendly fist bump and Zayn a “bro hug”, Harry joined him and did the same thing.

“Yes I can. I was doing a good job too before you idiots came in!” Liam insisted but Niall and Harry weren’t having any of it. 

It turned out that the other two weren’t all that harmful and the four of them were actually having a good time.

“Awh, you’re so cute. I love you, babe,” Zayn whispered in Liam’s ear when Harry told a particularly bad joke (which made them all laugh at just how bad it was) and made Liam’s nose scrunch up in that adorable way that had Zayn crazy for him. 

“Love you too,” Liam returned, pressing a soft kiss on his nose.

Yeah, they were gonna be alright, Liam had no doubt.


End file.
